


[Podfic] How To Give Your Boyfriend Who Doesn't Know He's Your Boyfriend The Best Valentine's Ever

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, English Accent, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock is pretty sure that John Watson is his boyfriend. He's also pretty sure that John doesn't know it. But with a little help from a magazine, some friends, three crepes, five dates, one awesome CD, and a stalker van, John is bound to realize just in time for Valentine's Day.





	[Podfic] How To Give Your Boyfriend Who Doesn't Know He's Your Boyfriend The Best Valentine's Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts), [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Give Your Boyfriend Who Doesn't Know He's Your Boyfriend the Best Valentine's Day Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689123) by [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



> What better way to celebrate Valentine's Day than to listen to unicornpoe's take on our lovely duo?
> 
> Have a lovely day, however you spend it and in whoever's company.
> 
> ETA I had to wait until the gift was given in person, but I can now tell you that this lovely piece was commissioned by FinAmour for unicornpoe. What a lovely Valentine's gift!

 


End file.
